Jackie Chan's Second Strike
Jackie Chan's Second Strike is the sequel to Mario and Jackie Chan: Rumble in the Kingdom. The game's name is a reference to the movie Jackie Chan's First Strike. Coincidentally, a rip-off movie (meaning an imitator movie-a movie that doesn't star Jackie Chan but rather a wanna-be) was created with the same name. This game doesn't have Mario at all except for the side quest. The game received a T rating for mild violence and animated blood. Also, this movie is slightly darker than the original having guns and terrorists/hostages. New Feautures *The game now has a better fighting system, more combo moves, more levels and uses voice acting. *The fights are now more similar to fights in a Jackie Chan game. There is no life bar, this time meaning that Jackie won't die of getting hit several times. However, if an opponent does a strong attack on Jackie, Jackie will fall down for a couple seconds and get up again to continue fighting. This does not apply to boss battles where Jackie does have a life bar. **The only few ways you can actually die in the game is falling off a ledge, cliff, drowning in water, time limit being up (only in several levels), being caught by police or loosing a boss fight. *There are now weapons in the game, from ladders to sticks, that the player can use once. *Unlockables are now available. *A large side-quest was added to this game unlocked after beating the game in which the character plays Jackie as a police officer going through the Mushroom Kingdom solving crimes. Plot The game starts off where the last one ended. Jackie, after having run away from the cops is now in a large city of the Mushroom Kingdom near the Mushroom Bridge. The scene begins with two Koopas bothering Jackie-this short sequence serves as an indtroduction scene to teach players how to fight and play the game. After the Koopas are defeated, a narrator goes over what happened in the last game and then the next scene shows Jackie training in a very tall building in Mushroom City. He goes inside the building/mall, and sees two Goombas and a Monty Mole stealing something. Jackie chases the three, while fighting the Monty's minions and racing down the mall. At the end of the chase, Monty exits the store and Jackie, from the second floor, jumps down to the first from a pole and chases them. They get in a black large car and Jackie boards the Wiggler Bus. The black car arrives at a harbour and the bad guys board a ship. Jackie leaves the Wigglr Bus and the player controls Jackie finding a way to get in the bus-with a time limit. There's two different ways to board the boat-jump in the ocean, swim over to the latter and climb in or fight the guards. The time limit is ten minutes so this gives the player enough time to explore the harbour and collect some items/weapons. Inside the boat, Jackie finds the bad guys however soon realizes the boat is being attacked by terrorists-that are not the Monty Mole or the Goombas! The Koopa terrorists attack the boat and start taking as many hostages as possible. Jackie must head over to the bottom floor (beating up terrorist Koopas a long the way of course) and find the gun item. Just then, a large hulky Sumo Bro. enters the room and starts throwing hammers at Jackie and stomping the floor. In this boss fight, Jackie must actually use the gun to defeat the Sumo Bro. Jackie must continue advancing through the vote through many levels and feautures of the boat (arcade, theatre, kitchen, factory, rooms, restaurant, pool) using various items annd fighting several bosses. He has his gun through the whole game however must recharge it with bullets once it runs out (bullets which are available in certain rooms of the boat). He can also stop at a training room to practice new combos and skills. At the end he finally reaches the main room where everyone is held hostage...by Bowser! Jackie and Bowser perform an epic final battle and finally Jackie defeats all bad guys. At the end, the boat arrives at its destination and the cops congratulate Jackie for his great job. Although previously they had hated him and chased him thniknig he was a bad guy, the bad guys finally understand Jackie means no harm and award him the job of a Mushroom Kingdom Cop. Jackie agrees for a little while. The credits role and the words THE END are shown with a message explaining a side quest has been unlocked that lets the player be able to go through Jackie's adventures as a Mushroom Kingdom cop. Jackie Chan References Actual Game *The whole plot is almost exactly like in the movie City Hunter. *The training room is very similar to the training room in the movie Gorgeous. *This is one of the only times Jackie Chan has actually used a gun-although he's been seen with one in many movies from Rush Hour to City Hunter he VERY rarely shoots someone with it-there's probably about only 4 or 3 or maybe 5 movies in which he uses a gun against someone. *Jackie can change his clothing in Training Rooms. All of his clothes are from Jackie Chan movies, the most notable ones being a tuxedo from The Tuxedo, the clothes he uses in Who Am I?, his Indian clothing from Who Am I? as well, his blue Drunken Master outfit and his old, torn up outfit from the end of Drunken Master 2, and his qhite jacket and white shirt from City Hunter (this is the one he starts out with in the game). *Jackie's weapons are also from his movies. The bow and arrow is from Who Am I?, the ladder from Jackie Chan's First Strike, the sword from The Myth or possibly Wheels on Meals, an umbrella from Shanghai Knights and other regular items such as chairs, cameras and other items that Jackie usually uses in movies. Also, Jackie can use a nunchuck, although he's never used a nunchuck in one of his movies, only Burce Lee. *Also from the movies is his combo moves and fighting style. His Drunken Fist Boxing is obviously from Drunken Master, his cat and snake attacks from Snake in the Eagle's Shadow, the five fists technique from various movies one of them Spiritual Kung Fu, and blind fighting from Master with Cracked Fingers. Side Quests *In one of the side quests, Jackie wears a tuxedo and uses a Medallion to fly around. The side quest involves a bad guy running around Mushroom Kingdom and Jackie using his two amazing powers to catch him. This is a reference to The Tuxedo and The Medallion. In the end of the sidequest, Jackie donates both special items to a museum. Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games